until_dawnfandomcom-20200223-history
Credits
The Credits is where the player will be shown police interviews with the protagonists who survived until dawn. If a character died, a video clip of his or her death along with the time of death will be shown to the player instead. Order The deaths will be shown in a form of a montage, and will always begin with the clip of Hannah and Beth being backed up to the cliff with Beth either dropping Hannah, letting go, or waiting until the branch snaps thus seemingly kill the both of them (except Hannah). The rest of the characters deaths are shown in this order: *Chris *Ashley *Emily *Matt *Jessica *Mike *Sam *Josh *''Note that this order is also similar the order of first appearance in the interviews, but with the exception of Josh.*'' Transcript Ashley Chris did not try to shoot Ashley and died before dawn. * Ashley: I can't believe Chris is gone. He was my best friend and... maybe I-... we never had a chance. Chris tried to shoot Ashley and died before dawn. * Ashley: I couldn't move... I was so scared. And I saw it. Tear him apart. Right in front of me. Occurs regardless. * Ashley: I heard Jessica. I don't know how or why she was down there, but I know I heard her. Ashley stabbed Josh with the scissors. *Ashley: I- I stabbed him and I tried to get away but I didn't know, I swear I didn't know! *Interviewer: Didn't know...? Who did you stab? *Ashley: Oh I-I stabbed the maniac, I didn't know it was Josh, but then he was the Psycho and how was I supposed to know Josh had all the saws and the gun and oh my god. Sam, Mike and Jessica died. *Interviewer: And Josh? *Ashley: The Wendigo... it has to be... *Interviewer: What? *Ashley: The monster... it... took him down into the mines... where it lives... And Sam... and Mike... They went to go find him... and we were going to meet back at the lodge but... Chris Occurs regardless. * Chris: The old man... I, er... I don't know how to describe him I mean- * Interviewer: You said you thought he was stalking you at first. Did anyone else in your group think that? * Chris: Well yeah- *Interviewer: Is it possible they could have killed him? *Chris: What? No, no you don't understand. Don't you underst- *Interviewer: If he attacked you - *Chris: He saved my life. And I watched him die. Chris hit Josh in the shed. *Interviewer: Why did you hit Josh? *Chris: He was acting like a maniac... and I... I had to stop him. *Interviewer: I thought you said he was tied up- *Chris: Yeah but- Okay, I- Okay. I know it looks bad. But you don't understand... he was trying to fuck with our heads. Sam, Mike, Jessica, and Ashley have all died. *Interviewer: And Josh? *Chris: (Starts to cry) What about him? *Interviewer: We haven't recovered his body. *Chris: (Composes himself) The Wendigo. *Interviewer: What? *Chris: It's the only thing that makes sense. The Wendigo took him down into the mines. Emily Emily did not have or use the flare gun to prevent herself from being bitten. *Emily: He held it right up to my face... right here - right in front of my nose and he could have shot me, he almost shot me, the prick! I mean you go out with a guy for however long and you think you know him, but man, this one really takes the cake. Matt and Emily's relationship status was low and Matt survived until dawn. *Emily: You bringing in Meatbrain next? Gonna kick him around a bit for me? *Interviewer: I'm sorry? *Emily: Meatbrain? Mister Musclebrawn? Matt the incredible sulk? *Interviewer: Is there something we need to know? *Emily: Oh no, nothing important, except, um, you know how he basically left me to die up on a freakin' tumbling tower like a world class douche nozzle. Matt and Emily's relationship status was high and Matt survived until dawn. * Emily: Where's Matt? Is he okay? Are they done looking at him? I'm just a little worried because, you know, I'm his girlfriend. Did he tell you that? I mean, I probably wasn't his favorite person there for a couple minutes, but he knows how devoted I am to him. He knows. He said he knows, right? Matt and Emily's relationship status was high and Matt died before dawn. * Emily: About Matt. Have uh... Have you found him? *Interviewer: No... Not yet. *Emily: Oh god... He's dead. Isn't he? *Interviewer: Why do you say that? *Emily: Oh no nonono... He's just... Oh my god I was such a bitch and I- I, you know, I maybe could have helped him, maybe I could have saved him? Matt and Emily's relationship status was low and Matt died before dawn. *Emily: About Matt. Have uh... Have you found him? *Interviewer: No... Not yet. *Emily: Yeah, well, don't look too hard. *Interviewer: You don't sound very concerned. *Emily: Fucker left me to die. He said he was my boyfriend but then he basically murdered me. Would you give a shit? Emily is the sole survivor and found Beth's head . * Emily: No. No. It's not an animal and it's not a person but it has a home down there and it collects things like a person would and I found all this stuff, it's horrible-! * Interviewer: What did you find? * Emily: I found her head. I found Beth's head. * Interviewer: Beth Washington? * Emily: Beth freaking Washington. * Interviewer: ... Please make a note to investigate further... And Josh? * Emily: I didn't see him... but there's no way he could have survived so if you haven't found him yet... that's where he's gotta be. Jessica Occurs regardless. * Interviewer: How did you end up in the mines? *Jessica: I was carried... and... taken... and... *Interviewer: What did you see? *Jessica: I don't know... I don't know. Ashley survived until dawn. * Interviewer: Your friend Ashley, she told us she tried to help you. *Jessica: No... *Interviewer: She said she heard you calling out. *Jessica: No... not me... Occurs regardless. * Jessica: ...Mike... *Interviewer: What do you remember? *Jessica: He came for me...! He did...! *Interviewer: Came for you? *Jessica: Where is he...? Did he make it...? Sam and Mike died in the lodge. *Interviewer: What carried you? You said it carried you- was it one of your friends? *Jessica: No. No... it was... it was down there... it came from down there- *Interviewer: I'm sorry, what are you talking about? *Jessica: The mines... there's something in the mines. Matt Occurs regardless. * Matt: I was right there, and I could have done something - I tried to do something... I wasn't good enough. Matt attempted to save Emily, sided with her during her argument with Jessica or fought with Mike, but Emily died in the lodge fire. *Matt: Where's Em? Have you found Em? *Interviewer: Yes, we have. *Matt: What? Where? Where is she? *Interviewer: Sir- *Matt: I need to talk to her- *Interviewer: She was in the lodge. *Matt: What do you... What do you mean? What do you mean she was in the lodge? *Interviewer: In the fire. We recovered her body- *Matt: No, no. No. (Starts to cry) No, she can't be. Oh god. Oh fuck no. Matt attempted to save Emily, sided with her during her argument with Jessica or fought with Mike, but Mike shot Emily. *Interviewer: She was shot - *Matt: What?! She was what?! Is she okay?! *Interviewer: We recovered her body with a gunshot wound to the head- *Matt: No. No, nono. No, no it doesn't make any sense. It was someone else, it had to be- Sam, Mike, Jessica, Ashley, and Chris have all died. *Matt: There... there was a madman and he was after us. He- he- he killed Josh and he was trying to kill all of us and we went for help, because he was trapped and for fuck's sake that was why I was on this damn fucking tower in the first place. *Interviewer: But the tower fell. Where were you after the tower fell? *Matt: In the mines! I keep trying to tell you there's something in the mines. Mike Occurs regardless. * Mike: He was out of his fucking mind. He wanted to hurt us. Yeah, he... and... I thought he was the one who attacked Jess. Matt attempted to save Emily, sided with her during her argument with Jessica or fought with Mike, Matt lived, and Mike shot Emily. *Interviewer: Is there something you want to tell us? *Mike: No. No... No it... *Interviewer: So it was you that broke up with her...? *Mike: No, its... Okay, okay, you gotta understand. These things were... okay, they... they were confused... and- the circumstances were not normal- *Interviewer: You had a fight, you were angry- *Mike: Y- No! Yes, yes but no. Okay? Okay? It wasn't like that- *Interviewer: What was it like, Michael- *Mike: She was... she was infected! Okay? And- and- and we thought she'd turn into one. So, so what was I supposed to do? You know? I had to stop her. (Starts to cry) I had to keep her from changing! Mike failed to chase after Jessica in time. *Mike: I just wasn't fast enough. I was so close, man. If I'd have just been... just a little faster I... I could have saved her... I could have saved her. So it's my fault. I'm the reason Jess is dead. Sam was killed. * Mike: Josh helped us, and then... Fuck, man. That thing.. okay, the Wendigo.. It just came out of the darkness and it just... I don't know. I heard screaming. I got out of there. There was no point in both of us dying. Sam Occurs regardless. * Sam: I thought we were close... After his sisters disappeared he'd come and talk to me... He said I was the only one who understood him. I thought... I thought we had a connection. *Interviewer: If you need someone to talk to- *Sam: I'm fine. *Interviewer: Sometimes after a traumatic experience- *Sam: I said I'm fine. Mike dies by being either crushed or incinerated. *Sam: It was my fault Mike died- I wasn't supposed to move... but I did... And he saved me... So it's my fault that he died. Occurs regardless. * Sam: You need to listen to me. I don't care if you believe me or not. Doesn't matter. Because you will. You need to go down to the mines. *Interviewer: What's in the mines, Sam? *Sam: I've seen what's down there... and I'd give anything to unsee it. Josh If anyone else survives until dawn. If Josh survived, he will be seen eating the decapitated head of The Stranger in the lair along with his body and bodies of other characters that might have been killed throughout the game. A rescue party comes searching through the mines at the advice of one of the survivors, and they radio in to say that they have a visual on a survivor. Josh hears the voices, suddenly turns to them, and presumably attacks them. If Josh is the sole survivor. The rescue party will not discover Josh. He will, however, still be seen with his dead friends hanging around him, cannibalizing the corpse of The Stranger and will look to the camera before the screen cuts to black. Trivia * The policewoman interviews Ashley, Chris, Matt, and Mike while the policeman interviews Emily, Jessica, and Sam. * In the Japanese version of the game, instead of showing a clip of a character's death, it shows their picture and time of one's death. * There are a total of 31 epilogues(Both interviews and the mine findings) in the game. * As shown in the time on the top right of the screen during the interviews, the chronological order of the interviews were with Ashley, Emily, Chris, Jessica, Matt, Mike and Sam. * Ashley, Matt, and Emily are the only characters who cannot say all of their dialogue in one playthrough. * All protagonists will have one interview that will always be said, except for Josh (who has none), and Sam and Jessica (who have two).